Infant breathing monitors that are attached to the waistband of a diaper, or the like, need to be held in place securely, to ensure reliable functioning of the breathing monitor. However, the attachment and/or detachment of the monitor should be gentile enough not to disturb the infant. Further, infant breathing monitors are frequently used in poorly lit areas (where infants are expected to sleep) and the attachment and detachment of their breathing monitors should be simple and easy, to minimise the risk of incorrect attachment/detachment which could result in waking the infant and/or poor functioning of the monitor (with a likely false alarm that wakes the infant).
The present invention seeks to provide a clip for attaching an object (a breathing monitor or other object) to a substrate (a garment or other substrate) in a way that is simple and easy and requires little force yet secures the object to the substrate.